


ACFW One Word Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: A Cure For Wellness (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Comfort, Daemons, Dreams and Nightmares, I rated this as mature because it's a R rated movie, Mentions Of Henreich Volmer, Mentions of Death, Nightmares, Other, Teeth Extracting, There's five prompts, Three of them are daemon AUs, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lockhart and Hannah during the movie, and one post-movie. Three of them are daemon AUs!





	ACFW One Word Prompts

 

 

**Lockhart + Arrival (Daemon AU)**

Castoria is a beautiful fiery red fox who mainly keeps to herself and only speaks to Lockhart. She's curious, of course, but has been very apprehensive ever since Pembroke has seemingly gone insane. Lockhart is worried for the man's sanity and when they both step outside the train and see the castle in the distance, Cas tenses and so does Lockhart.

 

  
**Hannah + Talking (Daemon AU)**

"What about your daemon? Where is he?" Lockhart asks Hannah one day. Hannah gives him a sweet smile and cups her daemon from her lap into her hands. "Corvinus hasn't settled yet, but most of the time he's a chinchilla. When I danced at the inn, he was a dove." Lockhart nods his head, understanding that Hannah still has a long way to go before Corvinus settles. He knows that's okay because it took Castoria a while to settle too.

 

  
**Lockhart & Hannah + Biking**

Hannah has never felt more exhilaration in her entire life. Both Lockhart and Hannah feel like weight has been lifted from their chests, as if they've never experienced true freedom before. Lockhart wants to close his eyes and live in the moment, feeling the wind against his face. Hannah, of course, cannot, but she has once dreamt of leaving the center with mysterious people she had thought to be her parents. Hannah had never told anyone about her dream, but at least she got to experience it with Lockhart.

 

  
**Lockhart + Extracting Teeth (Daemon AU)**

The man forces the bit into Lockhart's mouth, he and Volmer speaking to each other in German. Lockhart doesn't know a word he said but he needed to get out of this chair. Now. But it's impossible with the leather restraints holding his wrists down against the metal. Castoria is being held down by the scruff, being bitten roughly in the back of her neck. Lockhart winces in pain because he can feel what Cas is receiving and it hurts. He suddenly hears the electric drill turn on and Lockhart screams.

 

  
**Lockhart & Hannah + Nightmares**

After they rode away on the bike, Lockhart and Hannah returned to the inn. In the morning, Lockhart awakes in cold sweat, screaming and begging for all of it to stop. He dreamt of Volmer, had he succeeded in killing him. Hannah has nightmares too. Nightmares of the man she refuses to believe is her father. But Lockhart doesn't tell Hannah what his nightmare is about and only listens to Hannah go on and on about hers. After all, he has to be the brave one.

 

 

 


End file.
